


Pain of Loss

by sachatalia



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachatalia/pseuds/sachatalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia comes home a little broken late one night after an op that ended badly. Kensi comforts her girlfriend. Pure Hurt/Comfort Fluff. Kensalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain of Loss

The bed dipped behind her and Kensi grinned into her pillow. After three weeks on an undercover assignment her girlfriend was back and under the covers with her. She continued to feign sleep for a few minutes, waiting for Talia to lay down with her, kiss her awake as she so often did when she got home in the middle of the night from long term ops. The bed didn't move again though. Kensi opened her eyes and rolled over. Talia sat on the edge of their bed, slumped forward, still dressed in her jeans. 

Kensi threw off the comforter and crawled to her knees, making her way across the bed until she was directly behind her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Talia's shoulders, resting her temple against Talia's hairline. 

"Welcome home." She whispered and squeezed. As Talia's hands came up to grip Kensi's arms, Kensi turned her head to place a loving kiss on Talia's cheek. Her lips met with salty tear tracks. Taken aback, Kensi squeezed her shoulders again only for Talia to grip onto her arms like a lifeline as sobs began to wrack her frame.

"Talia? Talia, what happened?" Kensi tried to move but Talia held her tighter. "Shhh, it's okay. I've got you. I've got you." Kensi soothed.

Eventually her sobs ebbed to hiccups and snuffles and Kensi managed to move to crouch in front of her. She brought her hands to Talia's cheeks to wipe away the tears and Talia rested her hands on Kensi's shoulders, as though she couldn't bare the break the contact even for a second. 

"You want to talk about it?" 

Talia shook her head and Kensi stood. Talia was quick to catch her hand, not allowing her to move out of reach. 

"Come on." Kensi tugged. "Let's go have a shower."

Talia trailed after Kensi into the bathroom. The flickering fluorescent bathroom light made Kensi squint at first but once her eyes adjusted to the brightness she could see the deep, dark bags under Talia's eyes and the unshed tears that still pooled behind her lashes. 

Kensi turned on the water, double checking the temperature before turning back to Talia and working the buttons of the dress shirt with deft fingers. She pushed it off Talia's shoulders before going to work on the worn blue denim that covered her legs. As she went, she placed gentle kisses to her skin. Kensi finished undressing Talia before quickly shucking her own clothes and guiding them both into the waiting spray. 

Kensi squeezed a dollop of shampoo into her palm and turned Talia around. She massarged her fingers through Talia's long hair and felt the woman slowly start to release some of the tension that held her posture rigid. Kensi slowly rinsed the suds out of Talia's hair, careful to keep them out of her eyes, before repeated the process with the conditioner. Placing a tender kiss on Talia's shoulder, Kensi continued with her ministrations, using a loofa to wash the past several weeks' grime and memories from Talia's body with soothing motions.

Stopping the water, Kensi reached out and grabbed two towels. She wrapped Talia in one and herself in the other before leading them back to the bedroom. 

"Do you want anything? I can make hot chocolate." Kensi offered, pulling clean underwear and baggy shirts out of their drawers for the two of them. 

Talia shook her head and took the proffered clothing, dropping the towel to step into them before picking it up again and wrapping her hair. Once they were both dressed for bed Kensi moved to the bed again, sitting agains the headboard, arms open and waiting. Wordlessly Talia crawled into the V of her legs and Kensi wrapped her up in her arms again. 

"Thank you." Talia chocked out. It was the first words she'd spoken since arriving home. Kensi squeezed her tighter for a moment, letting the silence drive her girlfriend to speak. "Do you remember Charlotte Prose?" She hiccuped. 

"Of course. She's funny, you said she was a good partner. Is she okay?" 

Talia shook her head. "She... she got shot point blank. didn't make it to the ER." She all but sobbed the words out, hugging Kensi's arms tighter around herself. 

Kensi tried to hold in her own gasp of sadness but it slipped past her lips of its own accord, sad apologies on its tail.

"I was supposed to protect her Kensi. I was her partner. She had a husband who trusted me to watch her back. They were starting to talk about kids. All that's gone now. She's gone." 

"This isn't your fault." Kensi knew her words would fall on stubborn, deaf ears but she said them anyway. Talia said nothing, simply sat in Kensi's arms waiting for her heart to feel like it was no longer under the crushing weight of grief. 

Kensi held Talia until she started to droop against her, the woman's body finally starting to succumb to the exhaustion of the past several weeks. Kensi gently moved her arms from Talia's middle to run up and removed the towel from her head, tossing it to the floor before running her fingers through her hair, working out the tangles. 

"Lay down." Kensi whispered, guiding her down under the blankets before curling up in front of her. Kensi's arm slid under Talia's neck and drew her closer until her head was laying on Kensi's chest.

"Sleep." Kensi murmured, "Just close your eyes." Her hand tangled in Talia's hair as Talia's fingers clenched in Kensi's shirt. "I've got you."


End file.
